My Heart Hurt
by angelsIto
Summary: Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menemukan kebahagiannya,tapi apa Sungmin mesti menderita dan memaksakan cintanya demi kebahagiaan orang lain? akankah KyuMin bersatu dengan cinta sebelah pihak? KyuMin
1. Chapter 1

MY HEART HURT

Rated: T

Genre: Drama #maybe

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Warning: Yaoi (booysXboys), OOC, Typo(s), etc

/Np:

Sungmin : 22tahun

Kyuhyun : 21tahun

.

Author pov

Sebuah mobil mewah melewati bagian Gangnam dan didalam mobil itu ada seorang namja tampan dengan mata sipit,rambut_ ikal dan jangan lupa kulit pucatnya. Namja itu hanya memandang pemandangan diluar dengan pandangan kosong seolah tidak ada lagi cahaya kehidupan disana dan tidak ada sedikitpun senyuman dari bibirnya._

_Tapi selagi mobil berhenti menunggu lampu lalu lintas,pandangan matanya berubah dan bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit terangkat,membuat sebuah senyuman._

_Dan setelah mobil berjalan,namja itu selalu menatap sesuatu yang akhirnya bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Sampai pemandangan itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi,tapi senyuman dibibirnya tidak hilang sama sekali. _

_._

_._

_"Tuan muda,kita sudah sampai" Ucap sang supir. Sayang senyuman indah yang tadi terpahat dibibirnya menghilang._

_ Namja yang tadi dipanggil tuan muda itu menghembuskan nafas lelah,lalu melangkah keluar dari mobil. "Tempat ini lagi,kapan aku bisa lepas dari tempat ini" Gumam namja tadi._

_Namja itu sudah hapal harus melangkahkan kakinya kemana dan namja itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu bertuliskan ' Donghae Specialis Jantung' namja itu masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu._

_Dokter yang berada didalam menoleh kearah pintu "Kyuhyun-ah,kau sudah datang"_

_Namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu langsung mendudukan dirinya di seberang bangku Dokter itu "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Donghae basa-basi. Donghae sudah sangat tau basa-basi dengan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ada gunanya,tidak akan ada jawaban apapun dari mulut Kyuhyun tapi kali ini berbeda dan itu sangat membuat Donghae kaget._

_"A..Aku merasakan detakan lebih keras dari biasanya di sini hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. "Tapi tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali"_

Donghae bingung dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita periksa" Ajak Donghae.

.

.

Setelah pemeriksaan keadaan jantung Kyuhyun dan sama sekali tidak ada masalah,semua alat yang dipasang di jantungnya bekerja dengan baik dan jantungnya juga baik-baik saja. "Jantungmu tidak apa-apa,semua berjalan dengan baik" Ucap Donghae "Tapi aku minta maaf padamu Kyu,aku belum berhasil mendapatkan jantung yang cocok lagi untukmu,mianhae"

"Sampai kapan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak tau,tapi aku akan terus mencarinya dan aku sangat-sangat menyesal Kyu,jeongmal mianhae"

"Bukan jantung itu yang aku tanyakan,tapi sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan?"

"Selamanya,aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga membuatmu bertahan sampai mendapatkan jantung baru"

"Kalau ternyata kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan jantung" Kyuhyun menjeda omongannya "Berapa lama kau bisa mempertahankanku? 70 tahun? Ah ani,50tahun?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Dengan senyuman yang sangat di paksakan Kyuhyun.

Donghae tidak bisa menjawab lagi pertanyaan itu,Donghaae juga sangat pesimis bisa mempertahankan Kyuhyun.

"Apa pemeriksaanku sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne,sudah" Tanpa menunggu lagi Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan Donghae.

…

Berhari-hari Kyuhyun selalu meminta melewati tempat yang sama bila ingin pergi kerumah sakit. Dan berhari-hari pula Kyuhyun selalu menemukan 'pemandangan indah'nya,tapi setelah hari ke sepuluh Kyuhyun melewati tempat yang sama,ternyata 'pemandangan indah' itu hilang.

Keesokannya Kyuhyun berusaha melewati tempat yang sama,tapi kenyataan 'pemandangan indah' itu sudah benar-benar hilang,sampai berhari-hari Kyuhyun melewati tempat yang sama dan berharap menemukan 'pemandangan indah'nya. Tapi kenyataannya 'pemandangan indah' itu tidak pernah muncul.

Setelah sebulan penuh Kyuhyun tidak menemui 'pemandangan indah' nya,Kyuhyun kembali seperti Kyuhyun yang sediakala. Tidak ada senyuman,tidak ada kehidupan di matanya.

.

.

Donghae yang melihat perubahan Kyuhyun,berusaha berbicara ke Kyuhyun "Kyu,gwenchana?" Seperti dulu,tidak ada jawaban. "Ada apa denganmu,Kyu? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Donghae.

Tapi Donghae tidak mengetahui sifat baru yang melekat pada Kyuhyun,setelah tidak bisa menemukan 'pemandangan indah'nya lagi,emosional Kyuhyun juga ikut berubah "Kau sangat bisa membantuku dengan cepat mendapatkan jantung yang cocok untukku" Jawab Kyuhyun ketus lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi sebelum memegang gagang pintu Kyuhyun berbalik lagi "Bisa aku jalan-jalan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Kau bisa meminta tolong kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu" Ucap Donghae.

"Bisa aku pergi jalan-jalan?" Ulang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya" Jawab Donghae.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Donghae,Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu ruangan Donghae,tapi gerakannya terhenti "Aku harap kau membawa pengawal yang bisa mengawasimu kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa" Ucap Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan Donghae,Donghae hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya tapi Donghae juga merasa pilihannya dahulu tidak salah. "Mianhae..Mianhae,aku bersedia menebus kesalahanku dulu dengan apapun dan aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja Kyu" Monolog Donghae.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mendapat izin dari Donghae akhirnya melakukan niatnya sehabis pulang dari rumah sakit. Kyuhyun mengelilingi jalan yang mungkin di lewati 'pemandangan indah'nya.

Hari demi hari Kyuhyun berusaha mencari 'pemandangan indah'nya tapi hasilnya masih saja nihil. Sampai akhirnya perkiraan Donghae terbukti,Kyuhyun harus merelakan menginap di ruang ICU karena kelelahan. Tapi Kyuhyun beruntung,sebelum Kyuhyun kelelahan Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa menemukan 'pemandangan indah'nya

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi,Donghae?" Tanya Heechul,eomma Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae..Jeongmal mianhae,karena ulahku lagi Kyuhyun harus menderita" Jawab Donghae.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa sampai kelehan seperti ini?" Tanya Heechul setelah bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kyuhyun meminta izinku untuk jalan-jalan,tapi aku tidak tau kalau dia pergi sampai setiap hari" Jawab Donghae.

Heechul merosot,beruntung ada Hangeng yang dari tadi memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan keberanian Heechul mencoba menanyai keadaan Kyuhyun "Sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan bertahan?" Donghae yang ditanya hanya menunduk tanpa berani menjawab.

"JAWAB LEE DONGHAE" Teriak Heechul.

"Paling lama.." Donghae menahan jawabannya.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"1 tahun" Jawab Donghae pelan.

Heechul yang mengetahui kehidupan anaknya akan berakhir 1 tahun lagi,Heechul sudah tidak bisa bersuara apa-apa lagi.

…

Sebulan penuh Heechul selalu menemani Kyuhyun yang selalu tidur tanpa tau kapan Kyuhyun akan membuka matanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah,cepat bangun apa kau tidak mau memainkan game-gamemu itu? Kemarin appa sudah membelikanmu semua game terbaru" Ucap Heechul.

Dan hari berukutnya Heechul selalu berusaha bicara Ke Kyuhyun "Anak nakal,kenapa kau tidak mau mendengar eomma lagi? Eomma bilang bangun Cho Kyuhyun" Ucap Heechul dengan air mata yang tidak pernah berhenti.

Dan hari-hari yang ditunggu Heechul akhirnya terwujud,Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka matanya dan kali ini berbeda dari biasanya,kalau biasanya setelah koma pandangan mata Kyuhyun hanya menerawang entah kemana,tapi kali ini pandangan matanya bercahaya.

"Eomma.." Heechul yang terkejut Kyuhyun menyebut namanya setelah membuka mata langsung memeluk Kyuhyun tanpa melihat kabel-kabel yang masih melekat di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Setelah Donghae memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun,Heechul diizinkan lagi menemani Kyuhyun.

"Eomma" Panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Wae? Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?" Tanya Heechul.

"Bisa kau memeriksa handphoneku"

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Periksalah foto terakhir yang aku ambil" Heechul beranjak dari duduknya untuk mencari handphone Kyuhyun dan mencari gallery untuk mencari sesuatu yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu ini?" Tanya Heechul sambil memperlihatkan layar handphone ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk membetulkan foto yang ditunjukan Heechul. "Ada apa dengan foto ini?"

"Bisa eomma carikan identitas namja itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

Heechul memperhatikan Kyuhyun "Akan eomma carikan" Jawab Heechul.

"Jinja?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne,eomma janji akan mencarinya" lalu Heechul berjalan keluar dari ICU,tapi sebelum Heechul melepas pakaian dan maskernya,Kyuhyun memanggil Heechul lagi.

"Eomma.." Panggil Kyuhyun.

Heechul mendekat lagi ke Kyuhyun "Wae baby?"

"Bis..Bisa eomma.." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

"Kau ingin meminta apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul,ada gurat kelelahan dan kesedihan yang sangat terlihat di wajah Heechul "Ani..Tidak jadi"

"Ya sudah eomma keluar sebentar ne" Ucap Heechul. Diluar ruangan ICU Heechul bergegas menelepon pengawal-pengawalnya untuk mencari namja yang dicari Kyuhyun.

…

3 hari kemudian

Pengawal-pengawal yang di perintah Heechul untuk mencari namja yang dimaksud Kyuhyun akhirnya mendapatkan semua identitas namja yang dimaksud dan beberapa foto.

Sebelum Heechul menyerahkan identitas namja yang di maksud Kyuhyun,Heechul membaca dulu identitas namja itu.

Sungmin adalah namja manis,cantik dan sekaligus tampan,Sungmin juga dari golongan menengah keatas,memiliki kekayaan yang cukup seperti Kyuhyun,tapi Sungmin memiliki sifat 'jangan pernah menyakiti orang lain',selalu menghormati wanita dan juga mandiri. Sungmin juga bekerja paruh waktu untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya sendiri.

Setelah Heechul membaca semua identitas namja yang diperlihatkan Kyuhyun,akhirnya Heechul masuk kedalam ruang ICU dimana Kyuhyun dirawat.

"Kyu.." Panggil Heechul. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan "Ini identitas namja yang kau cari" Ucap Heechul lalu menyerahkan amplop coklat berisi identitas namja itu ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka amplop coklatnya dan membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu "Lee Sungmin" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan,bahkan sangat pelan.

"Kyu.." Panggil Heechul lagi.

Kyuhyun yang sedang asik dengan kertasnya menatap Heechul dengan pandangan berseri-seri.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Heechul.

"Maksud eomma?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta eomma untuk mencarikan seseorang?"

Kyuhyun yang ditanya hanya diam "Apa aku masih sanggup hidup sampai 30 tahun eomma?"

Heechul tau ia sedang di jebak oleh Kyuhyun dengan membalik pertanyaan "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab eomma?" Kyuhyun diam tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa,Kyuhyun bingung antara berbicara jujur atau memendamnya saja "Kenapa kau meminta eomma untuk mencari identitas namja itu Kyu?" Ulang Heechul.

"Aku juga tidak tau eomma,aku hanya ingin mengetahui identitasnya saja" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa mungkin kau menyukainya?" Tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa kau merasakan debaran yang keras disini?" Tanya Heechul dengan menunjuk dada sebelah kiri Kyuhyun.

"Ne"

"Apa kau selalu ingin melihatnya?"

"Ne"

"Apa kau pernah berfikir untuk mendapatkannya?" Dan pertanyaan kali ini Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Akan eomma urus semua itu Kyu kau tenang saja"

Heechul pov

"Eomma keluar sebentar" Ucapku.

Setelah melepas pakaian hijau dan masker,aku memutar badanku menatap Kyuhyun '_Eomma akan melakukan apapun asal kau bahagia sebelum kau pergi Kyu_'

Aku merasakan mataku sudah berat seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin tumpah,aku buru-buru berjalan keluar ruang ICU dan menumpahkan semuanya diluar.

Setelah puas menumpahkan semua emosiku,aku menelepon pengawal-pengawalku untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Sungmin.

Beberapa jam kemudian Heechul mendapatkan telepon dari pengawal-pengawalnya dan memberi tahu keberadaan Sungmin. Heechul yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin langsung pergi untuk menemui Sungmin yang ternyata berada di tempat kerja paruh waktunya.

…

Heechul yang sudah sampai di tempat kerja paruh waktu Sungmin berjalan menemui manajer cafe "Apa disini ada namja bernama Lee Sungmin" Tanyaku.

"Kalau boleh tau anda siapanya Sungmin?" Tanya sang manager.

"Saya baru bertemu Lee Sungmin dan saya butuh berbicara dengannya" Jawabku.

"Oh ne mohon tunggu sebentar" Aku melihat manager itu mendekati namja imut yang sedang melayani tamu,setelah berbicara dengan namja imut itu,sang manager dan namja imut itu menatap arah yang ditunjuk manager.

"Maaf nona,ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya namja imut tadi.

"Kau Lee Sungmin?" Tanyaku.

"Ne,saya Lee Sungmin. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Sungmin mengangguk lalu membawaku ke meja yang kosong di cafe ini.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" Tanya Sungmin setelah meletakan minuman yang diambilnya sebelum mengantarku duduk.

"Lee Kangin dan Lee Jungso,benar?"

Sungmin yang mendapatkan nama orang tuanya disebut hanya memandang bingung. Sungmin mengangguk membetulkan ucapanku.

"Keluargamu mempunyai beberapa perusahaan di sekitar Gangnam?" Sungmin mengangguk lagi membenarkan.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Saya butuh bantuanmu Sungmin-shi" Ucap Heechul.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Setelah kau melakukannya saya akan melakukan apapun permintaanmu" Aku menghentikan ucapanku sebentar "Tapi aku bisa melakukan apapun asal kau melakukan apa yang aku inginkan"

Sungmin memandangku curiga "Kalau begitu bukanya aku tidak punya pilihan untuk memilih?" Tanya-nya.

TBC

.

.

Warning : cerita muter-muter,Kyuhyu keliatan seperti uke tapi tenang aja di tetep seme.

Kalau ada yang liat cerita yang sama kaya ini kasih tau author biar author apus langsung. Tapi kalo ga ada,kasih tau mau diterusin apa engga ne ^^


	2. Chapter 2

MY HEART HURT

Rated: T

Genre: Drama #maybe

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Warning: Yaoi (booysXboys), OOC, Typo(s), etc

/Np:

Sungmin : 22tahun

Kyuhyun : 21tahun

Heechul pov

"Kau masih punya pilihan,kau ingin menurutiku dengan cara halus atau aku harus memaksamu" Jawabku "_Mianhae,tapi aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lain_" Ucap Heechul dalam hati.

"Kenapa anda begitu menginginkan saya membantu anda?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Aku menatap mata Sungmin lekat-lekat "Karena hanya kau yang bisa membantu"

Sungmin menarik nafas berat dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang didudukinya "Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Menikahlah dengan anakku"

Sungmin kaget dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya "MWO? Permintaan macam apa itu? Bahkan aku tidak mengenal anda" Ucap Sungmin kesal.

Aku sudah tau,akhirnya akan begini,aku tidak bisa menatap Sungmin "Hanya satu tahun" Ucapku. Aku memberanikan diri menatap Sungmin "Hanya satu tahun,aku mohon. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu,aku berjanji Sungmin-shi"

Sungmin berusaha menahan emosinya dan duduk kembali di kursinya "Anda tau keluarga saya dan saya yakin anda tau kehidupan saya,benar?" Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Dan saya yakin,anda juga tahu kalau saya sudah bertunangan,benar?" Aku hanya sanggup mengangguk.

"Kalau anda sudah mengetahui semuanya,kenapa anda masih meminta permintaan seperti itu?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi… Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku"

"Anda sudah tau apa yang akan saya jawab bukan?" Ucap Sungmin lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Tapi sebelum Sungmin meninggalkan kursinya aku menahan tangannya.

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu aku mohon tunggu sebentar"

"Maaf,saya tidak suka mendengarkan dongeng" Ucap Sungmin.

"Ini benar-benar bukan dongeng,saya hanya akan berbicara sebentar. Saya mohon" Mohonku. Akhirnya Sungmin duduk kembali kekursinya "Anakku seorang namja.." Omonganku terpotong.

"Mwo? Namja? Kau bisa lihat aku ini masih normal dan kau memintaku menikah dengan namja? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Ne,aku sudah gila. Seorang eomma bisa berbuat segila mungkin untuk membahagiakan anaknya" Ucapku "Bisa aku meneruskan ceritaku?" Tanyaku. Sungmin hanya diam dan aku meneruskan ceritaku "Aku harus bersabar menunggunya datang selama 5 tahun pernikahanku,tapi cobaan itu sepertinya belum selesai,diumurnya yang kelima tahun dia terkena serangan jantung,kami sudah mengusahakan segala cara agar anak kami bisa sembuh dan bisa mengembalikannya kesedia kala" Ucapku sambil menerawang memikirkan Kyuhyun selagi dulu "Senyuman,tawa,tangisan,rengekan bahkan keusilannya" Aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya "Aku ingin semua itu kembali" Ucapku dan aku sudah tidak bisa menahanya lagi,air mata ini jatuh lagi.

"Aku sudah membawanya keseluruh dunia dan dokter-dokter terbaik disetiap Negara. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa menyelamatkannya,kecuali melakukan transplantasi jantung" Aku menghentikan lagi ceritaku "Kami mendapatkannya diumur Kyuhyun sepuluh tahun,tapi dokter yang menangani anak kami,memakainya sendiri untuk kesembuhan istrinya. Kami masih sangat beruntung dokter bilang kalau sampai umur anak kami 15 tahun tidak mendapatkan jantung baru,anak kami akan pergi" Aku menatap Sungmin "Tapi kemarin karena dia terlalu lelah mencarimu anak kami harus kembali masuk ICU dan dokter yang menangani anak kami bilang,umurnya paling lama adalah 1 tahun lagi" Aku berdiri dari kursi "Aku harap ceritaku ini tidak jadi dongeng ,saya harap Sungmin-shi mau mempertimbangkannya".

#Rumah Sakit

Aku berjalan lemas keruang ICU,aku lihat di bangku tunggu di depan ruangan ICU Hangeng sudah datang,aku mendatangi Hangeng. Hangeng berdiri mendatangiku.

"Kau sudah datang,geu" Hangeng hanya mengangguk dan menatapku lekat.

"Kau terlihat sangat buruk,yeobo"

"Hmm.. Aku tahu" Lalu aku memeluk dan bersandar dipelukan Hangeng. "Geu.."

"Hmm"

"Apa memaksa dan mengancam orang lain untuk kebahagian orang lain itu salah?" Tanyaku.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak,Heenim-ah"

"Geu.."

Hangeng menarik nafas pusing "Kalau menurutku,itu salah Heenim-ah. Seseorang tidak boleh memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri dan aku sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang suka memaksakan kehendaknya"

"Maupun kebahagian itu mungkin kebahagiaan terakhir orang itu?"

Hangeng terlihat sedang memikirkan kata-kataku "Ne,maupun itu kebahagia terakhir,kita tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak"

Hangeng mendudukanku di kursi tunggu,tidak ada percakapan sama sekali di antara aku dan Hangeng selama beberapa menit "Geu.. Kau bilang kau tidak suka dengan orang yang memaksakan kehendak"

"Ne" Jawab Hangeng dan menatapku penasaran.

"Bagaimana bila orang itu aku?" Ucapku tanpa menatap Hangeng

Hangeng menatapku aneh "Kenapa kau bicara yang tidak-tidak,Heenim-ah. Kau sudah terlalu lelah merawat Kyuhyun sendirian,aku akan beli teh hangat dulu,kau tunggu sini"

"_Geu,yang aku ucapkan itu kenyataan,aku sudah memaksakan kehendakku sendiri ke orang lain dan mengancamnya. Aku harap kau tidak membenciku,geu_"

Sungmin pov

#Cafe

Sepeninggalan Heechul dan mendengar ceritanya,aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun,yang ada dipikiranku hanya,bagaimana memberi jawaban untuk Heechul.

Mau menolak seperti penilaianku pertama,tapi setelah mendengar ceritanya aku kasian dengan nasib anaknya. Mau menerima,bagaimana hubungannya dengan tunanganku nanti?

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengar suara panggilan dari handphoneku,tertera di layar 'My Sun Sunny' aku sedikit ragu untuk mengangkat teleponnya sekarang,moodku sedang tidak bagus. Aku hanya takut Sunny akan menjadi imbas karena moodku,maupun Sunny tidak pernah marah kalau dialah yang terkena imbas dari moodku dan Sunny juga tidak pernah marah dengan sifat-sifatku yang sering membuat dia hampir marah,aku sangat beruntung mendapatkannya,yang sangat mengertiku dan paling sabar. Sunny tidak berhenti-henti meneleponku,akhirnya aku mengangkatnya.

"Ne?"

"_Oppa,bogoshipo. Kenapa dari tadi kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?_"

"Maaf Sunny-ah. Aku tadi sedang kekamar mandi" Jawabku berbohong.

"_Sunny-ah? Apa kau sedang ada masalah oppa?_" Tanya Sunny.

Aku baru tersadar,selama ini aku memanggil Sunny dengan 'My Sun' dan Sunny sangat tau kalau aku memanggilnya 'Sunny-ah' aku sedang mempunyai masalah "Ani,aku tidak ada masalah apapun"

"_Aku mau pulang bersama oppa hari ini,sebentar lagi shiff oppa habiskan,jembut aku di tempat biasa ne_" Ucap Sunny lalu memutus sambungan telepon.

…

Setelah shiff kerjaku selesai aku menemui Sunny di tempat biasa,di taman yang tidak jauh dari sini. Aku mengendari mobil menuju taman yang aku tuju.

#Taman

Aku melihat Sunny yang sudah duduk di bangku yang biasa kami duduki,aku perlahan mendekatinya dan berusaha mengatur emosiku "My Sun" Panggilku lalu mencium pipi kanannya.

"Oppa,kau sudah datang"

Aku duduk di sebelah kanannya dan memeluk bahunya agar dia bersandar dipelukanku "Apa tidak dingin malam-malam seperti ini menungguku dan tidak memakai baju hangat"

"Biar aku kedinginan sebentar,kalau kau datang aku yakin kau akan menghangatkanku,oppa"

Setelah puas duduk ditaman,aku mengajak Sunny untuk pulang "Kajja,sudah malam kita harus pulang,kalau tidak pernikahan kita akan dimajukan oleh orang tua kita"

"Itu maumu oppa" Ledeknya.

#Mobil

Sudah setengah jalan menuju rumah Sunny aku memutuskan menanyakan sesuatu yang berkeliaran dipikiranku sekarang.

"Sunny-ah"

Sunny memiringkan duduknya menghadapku "Wae?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" Ucapku.

"Aku tau,ceritalah"

Aku memikirkan bagaimana berbicara yang tepat dengan Sunny. Sunny menatapku sabar menungguku menceritakan sesuatu "Kalau ada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkanmu dari pada oppa,kau akan memilih oppa atau orang yang sedang membutuhkanmu?"

Sunny memajukan bibirnya "Bukannya menceritakanya langsung,malah teka-teki lagi,seperti biasa" Ucapnya "Oppa mau aku menjawab jujur atau bohong?"

"Dua-duanya"

"Tentu aku akan memilihmu" Jawab Sunny.

Aku meliriknya "Kau pikir aku percaya? Aku sangat hafal sifatmu"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri oppa"

"Baiklah kalau aku salah,lalu jawaban yang bohongnya kau akan memilih siapa?"

"Kapan aku bilang itu jawaban jujurku?"

"Ish Lee Sun Kyu,kau berani mempermainkanku" Ucapku lalu menggelitik pinggangnya. Seperti inilah Sunny selalu berhasil mengembalikan moodku seperti sedia kala.

Aku kembali berbicara dengan serius "Kau akan memilih orang yang lebih membutuhkanmu dari padaku?" Sunny mengangguk "Maupun aku akan sakit hati?"

"Kenapa oppa harus sakit hati?" Tanya Sunny balik.

"Kalau kau lebih memilih orang yang lebih membutuhkanmu itu,kau pasti akan meninggalkanku atau mungkin harus meninggalkanku"

"Kalau aku mengalaminya,aku harus meninggalkan oppa demi orang yang lebih membutuhkanku itu,tapi aku akan tetap berusaha ada di sampingmu oppa,agar kau atau orang itu tidak tersakiti. Aku akan berusaha membagi waktu untukmu dan orang itu"

Dari jawaban Sunny sampai di depan rumah Sunny,kita tidak ada yang membuka suara lagi "Sunny-ah,sudah sampai" Ucap Sungmin.

"Ne,aku turun dulu oppa" Sebelum Sunny membuka pintu aku menanyainya.

"Apa kau tidak lupa sesuatu My Sun?"

Sunny duduk dengan lurus lagi. Sunny tampak berfikir dan melihat barang-barang bawaannya lalu dia menggeleng "Aku tidak melupakan apapun"

Aku langsung menyambar bibirnya dengan bibirku "Kau lupa memberikanku ciuman perpisahan untuk hari ini,My Sun"

"Ahh aku pikir apa" Ucapnya sebal.

"Apa itu sudah tidak penting sekarang?" Tanyaku berpura-pura kecewa.

"Tidak,itu sangaaattt penting,kau puas?"

"Puas,sudah masuklah,sudah malam"

Author pov

#Rumah Sakit

"Kau sudah bangun,Kyu" Tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dan mengangguk.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Ingin eomma panggilkan,Donghae?" Tanya Heechul lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

"Kau bahkan belum bisa di pindahkan keruang rawat,bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari sini?"

"Aku bosan,eomma"

"Sebelum kau menanyakan pertanyaan ini ke eomma. Eomma sudah menanyakannya lebih dahulu ke Donghae. Donghae bilang kau masih harus diruangan ini sekitar seminggu lagi"

"Eomma.." Heechul memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau bisa bertahan satu minggu lagi diruangan ini,eomma berjanji akan menghadiahkanmu sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan" Janji Heechul.

"Aku tid.." Heechul memotong ucapan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau membutuhkannya dan sangat membutuhkannya. Jadi bertahanlah sebentar lagi,arra? Eomma keluar sebentar" Selagi Heechul melepas pakaian hijaunya Kyuhyun menanyakan sesuatu ke Heechul.

"Apa eomma belum pulang-pulang kerumah?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Karena suara Kyuhyun yang kecil dan tertutup masker oksigen,Heechul mendekatinya untuk mengdengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma belum pulang-pulang kerumah?" Tanya Kyuhyun ulang.

"Kenapa kau bisa menanyakan itu? Tentu saja eomma sudah pulang" Jawab Heechul berbohong. "Eomma keluar sebentar"

Setelah keluar ruang ICU,Heechul berjalan terburu-buru ke kamar mandi "Apa mukaku sangat kelelahan ya?" Gumam Heechul.

Tanpa Heechul sadar Hangeng sudah berada disebelahnya "Kau masih belum menyadarinya juga,yeobo?" Tanya Hangeng.

Heechul berlonjak kaget "Geu,kau mengagetkanku saja" Ucap Heechul.

"Kau istirahatlah,hari ini aku yang akan menjaga Kyuhyun" Ucap Hangeng.

"Ani,kau besok harus kerja. Tidak mungkin aku memintamu menjaga Kyuhyun"

Hangeng menarik tangan Heechul menuju lobby rumah sakit,lalu menyerahkan Heechul ke pengawal-pengawalnya. "Pulang dan istirahatlah" Perintah Hangeng.

"Aniy.."

"Pulang" Ucap Hangeng tegas. Mau tidak mau Heechul mengikuti perintah Hangeng.

Setelah memastikan Heechul memasuki mobil. Hangeng berjalan kearah ruang ICU.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ada yang memasuki ruangannya menatap kepintu masuk ruangannya.

Hangeng yang melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

"Apa kalau aku bilang appa bisa mengeluarkanku dari ruangan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Akan appa tanyakan ke Donghae" Jawab Hangeng.

"Sama saja" Ucap Kyuhyun "Maupun aku ditaruh diruangan ini bertahun-tahunpun aku tidak akan baikan,appa"

"Lalu appa harus bagaimana?" Tanya Hangeng balik.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini" Jawab Kyuhyun "Eomma mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kalau appa mengeluarkanmu dari sini bagaimana nasib appa? Eommamu appa sudah suruh pulang,kau tau eommamu belum pulangkan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Bagaimana membuat eomma tidak memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil terus?"

"Appa rasa itu tidak mungkin" Jawab Hangeng santai "Kyu" Kyuhyun yang dipanggil menatap Hangeng "Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Kyuhyu menatap Hangeng kaget "Ap..Apa yang appa tanyakan?"

"Ani,appa hanya menanyakan saja" Jawab Hangeng polos."Appa keluar sebentar ne"

"Apa hari ini appa yang menjagaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Hangeng dan sebelum Hangeng melepas pakaiannya "Jangan meminta yang tidak-tidak dan jangan bilang 'appa tidak perlu menjagaku',arra"

Hangeng keluar dari ruangan ICU lalu menelepon seseorang "Kau bisa datang sekarang" Ucapnya ditelepon.

Dan tidak lama setelah Hangeng menelepon ada namja yang mendekatinya dan menyerahkan map hitam. Hangeng membukanya dan membacanya berbagai ekspresi diperlihatkan Hangeng dari senang ,sedih dan marah melihat isi map itu. "Lee Sungmin,kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu Heenim-ah" Ucap Hangeng sedih. "Kalian tetap ikuti kegiatan istriku dan segera beritahukanku"

Hangeng mengetahui semuanya,mengetahui ketika Heechul menyuruh pengawal-pengawalnya untuk mencari seseorang dan sekarang Hangeng juga tau Heechul sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan mengancam orang lain.

#rumah Lee

"Dari mana kau baru pulang jam segini,Minnie?" Tanya Leeteuk yang sedang duduk berdua Kangin di ruang keluarga.

Sungmin ikut duduk di ruang keluarga "Mianhae,aku tadi habis mengantar Sunny pulang" Jawab Sungmin.

"Ada apa? Kenapa mukamu sangat lesu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Sungmin mendekati Leeteuk dan tiduran dipangkuannya "Eomma,boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Leeteuk mengangguk "Hmm..Tanyakan" Leeteuk mengusap kepala Sungmin sayang.

"Kalau eomma harus memilih antara appa dan namja yang sedang sakit dan sangat membutuhkan eomma,mana yang eomma pilih?"

"YAA Lee Sungmin,pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Ucap Kangin kesal.

"Sudahlah Kangin-ah,itukan hanya sebuah pertanyaan,kalau eomma akan memilih namja yang sakit itu" Jawab Leeteuk.

"Maupun eomma harus menjadi milik namja itu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"YAA Lee Sungmin,pertanyaanmu lama-lama.." Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Kangin menyuruhnya untuk bersabar.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" Tanya Leeteuk balik. Sungmin hanya diam menunggu jawaban Leeteuk "Maupun eomma harus meninggalkan appamu,eomma akan memilih namja yang membutuhkan eomma,apa lagi dia sedang sakit"

"Maupun eomma belum mengenalnya dan tidak mencintainya?"

"Kalau cinta,eomma akan tetap menjaganya untuk orang yang eomma benar-benar cintai. Tapi eomma akan memendamnya sendiri agar namja yang membutuhkan eomma tidak merasa lebih sakit" Jawab Leeteuk bijak.

Setelah merasa Sungmin sudah merasa puas dengan jawaban Leeteuk. Sungmin berdiri dari tiduran dipangkuan eommanya "Aku kekamar dulu"

.

.

.

#rumah sakit

Heechul pagi-pagi sekali sudah datang dan membawa sarapan untuk Hangeng. Heechul memasuki ruang ICU dan melihat Hangeng tidur dikursi kecil terasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Heechul mengguncang bahu Hangeng pelan "Geu.."

Hangeng membuka matanya perlahan,menyesuaikan cahaya lampu "Kau sudah datang,jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Jam 7,apa badanmu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aku akhirnya merasakan penderitaanmu,rasanya tulang-tulangku ingin lepas semua dari tempatnya" Ucap Hangeng lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Heechul ikut membantu Hangeng dengan memijat tengkuknya "Lebih baik hari ini kau tidak usah bekerja dulu,ayo kita sarapan dulu" Ajak Heechul.

"Aku mengambil cuti beberapa hari ini,aku akan menggantikan kau menjaga Kyuhyun" Ucap Hangeng "Ayo kita sarapan,aku sudah lapar"

#kantin

Heechul menyediakan sarapan yang sudah dibawanya "Aku membawakanmu nasi goreng,makanlah" Ucap Heechul.

"kelihatannya enak" Ucap Hangeng. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak aku tadi sudah makan dirumah" Jawab Heechul.

Hangeng sudah memakan setengah sarapannya,tapi Hangeng meletakan sendoknya dan menatap Heechul yang sedang sibuk dengan bawaannya. "Heenim-ah" Panggil Hangeng.

"Hm?" Jawab Heechul tanpa menatap Hangeng.

"Aku kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidakku sukai?" Tanya Hangeng to the point.

Heechul menatap Hangeng dengan muka yang berubah pucat "Ap..Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Heechul gagap.

Hangeng yang menangkap gelagat Heechul tersenyum seperti biasa lagi "Ani,hanya bertanya" Jawab Hangeng santai dan meneruskan sarapannya "Aku harap kau tidak berbuat yang macam-macam,Heenim-ah. Apalagi berbuat sesuatu yang tidakku sukai,seperti mengancam atau memaksa orang lain"

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Kyuhyun dirawat diruang ICU,berarti hari ini Kyuhyun sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat biasa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu,Kyu? Apa masih ada yang sakit?" Tanya Donghae sambil melepaskan alat-alat yang menempel ditubuh Kyuhyun.

Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun membuat pertanyaan "Kapan aku keluar dari sini?"

"Kita lihat perkembangannya seminggu kedepan" Jawab Donghae.

"Seminggu..Seminggu..Seminggu,berapa minggu lagi aku harus berada disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau harus bisa meyakinkanku,kalau kau tidak akan masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan ini" Jawab Donghae.

"Seberusaha apapun aku tidak ingin masuk lagi kedalam ruangan ini,tetap saja ruangan ini menjadi tempat yang harus selalu aku masuki" Ucap Kyuhyun.

#cafe

Heechul mendatangi cafe dimana Sungmin kerja paruh waktu "Ada apa lagi anda kesini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Sudah seminggu tapi kau belum memberikan jawaban" Jawab Heechul.

"Kalau aku sudah punya jawaban aku akan datang kerumah sakit untuk menemui anakmu,Heechul-shi"

"Aku harap jawabanmu tidak membuatku melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya" Ucap Heechul "Anakku akan keluar dari rumah sakit seminggu lagi" Lanjut Heechul

Heechul meninggalkan cafe kerja paruh waktu Sungmin,Heechul memasuki mobilnya dengan santai tanpa tau disebrang jalan dan didalam cafe ada beberapa namja yang selalu mengawasinya

#rumah sakit

Hangeng yang sedang menemani Kyuhyun mendapat panggilan telepon dari ponselnya

"Appa mau mengangkat telepon diluar dulu" Ucap Hangeng setelah melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Hangeng setelah keluar dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

"_Nyonya ke cafe yang sama lagi dan nyonya menanyakan dan sedikit mengancam namja itu_" Jawab orang disebrang telepon. Dan setelahnya Hangeng mematikan teleponnya dengan pandangan sedih dan juga marah.

Hangeng mengatur emosinya dahulu sebelum memasuki ruang rawat Kyuhyun lagi. Setelah bisa mengatur emosinya Hangeng memasuki lagi ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

"Telepon dari siapa,appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dari sekertaris appa,dia bilang ada beberapa dokumen yang harus appa tanda tangani" Jawab Hangeng sambil berjalan kekursinya.

"Appa bisa pergi,aku sudah tidak apa-apa" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ani..Appa sudah mengambil cuti jadi appa tidak perlu mengurusi itu untuk sementara"

.

.

Beberapa menit setelahnya,Heechul datang keruang rawat Kyuhyun. "Eomma datang" Ucap Heechul.

Hangeng yang melihat Heechul sudah datang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi,lalu menarik Heechul ketaman rumah sakit.

"Appo,kau ini kenapa,geu?" Tanya Heechul.

"Seharusnya pertanyaan itu aku tujukan kepadamu,Cho Heechul" Heechul yang dipanggil 'Cho Heechul' Kaget melihat Hangeng yang tiba-tiba berubah,Heechul juga sangat tau kalau dia sudah dipanggil 'Cho Heechul' Berarti batas kesabaran Hangeng sudah melewati batas.

"Aku? Memang aku kenapa?" Tanya Heechul balik dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau yang akan memceritakannya sendiri atau aku yang harus membongkarnya?" Ucap Hangeng.

Heechul masih berusaha menutupi semua kegiatannya "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu,Hannie"

"Baiklah,kalau kau memang tidak mau menceritakannya" Ucap Hangeng. Lalu Hangeng menelepon seseorang "Bawakan map itu" Ucap Hangeng di telepon lalu menutupnya.

Tidak berapa lama pengawal Hangeng datang memberikan map hitam ke Hangeng,Hangeng menyerahkan map hitam itu ke Heechul.

Heechul membuka map hitam itu dan melihat beberapa foto dirinya,identitas Sungmin dan beberapa cerita perbincangannya dengan Sungmin. Heechul menatap Hangeng takut "Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Heechul.

"Sejak kapan sifatmu berubah seperti itu?" Tanya Hangeng balik. Heechul tidak berani menjawab apa lagi menatap Hangeng.

Hangeng mengangkat dagu Heechul "Jawab Heechul-ah" Ucap Hangeng "Aku sangat tidak suka dengan sifatmu ini,kau tau itukan?"

"Sejak aku tau Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bisa bahagia hanya dengan melihat Sungmin" Jawab Heechul "Setelah mendengar Kyuhyun hanya bertahan 1 tahun lagi,rasanya kalau aku bisa menukar nyawaku sendiri untuk kebahagiannyanya,aku akan merelakannya" Heechul jatuh berlutut setelah mengucapkan perasaannya.

Hangeng mengangkat Heechul untuk berdiri "Tapi kau tidak seharusnya berbuat seperti itu,Heechul-ah"

"Demi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun aku akan melakukan apapun geu apapun" Ucap Heechul.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju maupun ini untuk kebahagian Kyuhyun. Bila itu kebahagian Kyuhyun. Apa itu kebahagiaan Sungmin?"

"Kita bisa memberinya apapun yang dia minta,kita juga akan membahagiakannya" Ucap Heechul.

"Kebahagiaan seseorang bukan hanya dari barang-barang dan uang,yeobo. Sungmin juga sudah mempunyai tunangan,apa kau mau menghancurkan pertunangan namja itu?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Kyuhyun. Maupun itu harus membatalkan pertuangan orang lain" Teriak Heechul.

Hangeng memeluk Heechul erat "Jangan seperti ini,Heechul-ah. Aku mohon. Dan maaf kalau aku nantinya menghancurkan rencanamu"

#rumah Lee

Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuanya,setelah mendapat izin dari dalam Sungmin membuka pintu perlahan. Kangin sedang membaca bukunya dan Leeteuk sedang asik bersandar di dada Kangin.

"Eomma..Appa bisa aku bicara sebentar?" Tanya Sungmin.

Leeteuk menepuk kasur yang kosong untuk Sungmin "Kemari apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kalau..Kalau.."

Kangin yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin menurunkan bukunya "Kau mau bicara apa? Bicara saja" Tanya Kangin.

"Kalau seandainya aku menghancurkan perusahaan bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kangin.

"Ani..Aku hanya bertanya"

"Kau kenapa ,Min? Beberapa hari ini sifatmu aneh" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Kalau memang perusahaan harus hancur mau bagaimana lagi" Jawab Kangin santai lalu melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Leeteuk dan Sungmin serempak menoleh ke Kangin dengan pandangan kaget.

"Appa aku serius" Ucap Sungmin.

"Kau pikir appa sedang bercanda?" Tanya Kangin.

"Kalau aku mempermalukan nama keluarga,bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Cukup Lee Sungmin,pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Tegur Leeteuk.

"Aku butuh jawabannya eomma" Ucap Sungmin.

"Silahkan,asal kau bisa menanggung malunya" Jawab Kangin enteng.

"Ada apa ini,Min? Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku akan memberitahu eomma kalau aku sudah mendapat jawabannya" Jawab Sungmin lalu keluar dari kamar orang tuanya.

Diluar kamar Sungmin menghubungi seseorang "Sunny-ah,bisa kita bertemu sekarang?"

"_Bisa saja,memang ada apa?_"

"Aku butuh berbicara denganmu,sebentar"

"_Ne,kita bertemu ditaman biasa,oppa_"

.

.

.

#rumah sakit

Satu minggu hari terakhir Kyuhyun dirawat dirumah sakit,Heechul selalu menunggu kedatangan Sungmin untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun dan sampai satu minggu Sungmin juga belum datang-datang.

"Eomma,bisa eomma tanyakan Donghae hyung jam berapa aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

"Ne.. nanti akan eomma tanyakan" Jawab Heechul seadanya.

"Eomma aku sudah sangat bosan di sini" Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Sabarlah Kyu, Donghae nanti juga akan kesini" Ucap Heechul. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya bosan. "Eomma mau keluar sebentar ne" Sesampainya Heechul menghela nafas berat. "_Sampai kapan aku harus menunggunya_"

Seperginya Heechul dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun, pintu diketuk dari luar, dengan malas-malasan Kyuhyun mengizinkan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk.

"Annyeonghaseo" Sapa seseorang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu.

Kyuhyun melihat tamu yang datang tanpa berkedip "Sungmin hyung"

Sungmin tersenyum ramah "Hai" Sungmin melirik kotak identitas di ranjang Kyuhyun "Kyuhyun-shi"

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat?" Monolog Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun "Salah lihat? Salah lihat apa?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

"Kau benar-benar Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne,aku Lee Sungmin. Ah apa Heechul-shi datang hari ini?"

"Eomma?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk "Eomma sedang keluar sebentar"

"Aku akan menunggunya kalau begitu" Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa melepas tatapannya ke Sungmin. "Boleh aku duduk?" Tanya Sungmin dengan menunjuk bangku disamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"E..a.. Tentu" Jawab Kyuhyun gagap.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat,hyung"

"Wajahmu sangat pucat Kyuhyun-shi" Ucap Sungmin lalu mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu,eomma sud.." Ucapan Heechul terpotong setelah melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat "Annyeonghaseo"

"Annyeong" Balas Heechul.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar,Heechul-shi?" Tanya Sungmin. Heechul hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sungmin keluar.

Sungmin berjalan sejauh mungkin dari kamar Kyuhyun. Setelah merasa cukup jauh Sungmin berbalik menatap Heechul.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya dan menarik nafas berat "Aku juga sudah berbicara pada tunanganku" Heechul mengangguk dan menanti ucapan Sungmin selanjutnya "Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu tapi ada satu syarat"

"Apapun" Ucap Heechul langsung.

Flashback

Sungmin pov

Aku menunggu Sunny ditempat kemarin aku menjemputnya "Oppa" Teriak yeoja dari jauh.

Aku berusaha mengembangkan senyumanku. Lalu melambai untuk menyuruh Sunny datang "Sunny-ah"

Sunny duduk kananku "Apa masalahmu belum selesai,oppa?" Tanya Sunny.

"_Apa masalahku bisa teratasi secepat itu?_" Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Masalah apa?" Tanyaku.

"Jangan membohongiku,oppa"

Sesaat aku dan Sunny hanya diam memandang taman,lalu aku memberanikan diri untuk bicara "Sunny-ah,ada yang ingin oppa bicarakan" Aku menghentikan ucapanku "Oppa rasa ini sudah keputusan oppa,Sunny-ah"

"Oppa,kenapa kau suka sekali berbicara yang berbelit-belit seperti ini" Ucap Sunny kesal.

"Kau boleh memukuli oppa,bahkan kalau kau ingin membunuh oppa saat inipun oppa rela" Ucap Sungmin.

"Oppa" Ucap Sunny kesal.

"Ini sudah keputusan oppa,Sunny-ah. Oppa mohon maafkan oppa" Aku menghela nafas berat sebelum meneruskan ucapanku "Oppa akan memilih seseorang yang lebih membutuhkan oppa"

Aku menatap Sunny was-was,apa Sunny kali ini akan menunjukan air matanya yang selalu ia pendam atau "Hahaha" Tawa Sunny.

Sungmin memandang Sunny bingung "Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Ani.." Jawab Sunny sambil menghapus air mata dari matanya. Entah itu air mata sedih atau karena tawa Sunny tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku sudah menyangkanya oppa. Cerita yang kemarin malam oppa ceritakan pasti itu akan menjadi kenyataan dan itu sangat lucu untukku" Ucap Sunny lalu meneruskan tawanya lagi. "Siapa orang itu oppa?"

"Namja itu bermarga Cho dan aku belum tau dia seperti apa"

"Namja?"

"Ne namja"

"Semoga kau bisa membahagiakannya oppa" Ucap Sunny tulus.

"Kau tidak memukuliku? Atau mengataiku apapun itu?"

Sunny memukuliku "Rasakan ini.. Rasakan ini"

"Mianhae,Sunny-ah. Oppa janji akan membagi waktu yang adil untukmu,oppa berjanji" Ucap Sungmin masih dengan dipukuli oleh Sunny.

"YAKK .. Rasakan ini namja pabbo" Ucap Sunny. Aku pasrah dipukuli oleh Sunny "Ya tuhan kenapa kau merestuiku bertunangan dengan namja pabbo ini" Sunny menghentikan pukulannya "Kau dari kemarin murung hanya karena masalah ini,seharusnya kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi oppa,kau seharusnya sudah tau jawabannya,kau sangat..sangat bodoh oppa" Ucap Sunny.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memikirkannya berkali-kali dan jadi murung,oppa seharusnya selagi ada yang meminta tolong seperti itu,oppa seharusnya langsung menjawab 'Ya' pabbo" Aku menatap Sunny bingung.

"Ya sudah oppa,aku pergi dulu,aku ada janji dengan temanku" Ucap Sunny lalu berdiri dari duduknya "Tapi ingat kau harus menepati janjimu,kau harus adil antara Cho itu dan aku,arrachi?" aku mengangguk.

Sungmin pov end

Author pov

Tanpa Sungmin ketahui ketika Sunny berjalan menjauh air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya jatuh "Semoga kau bahagia oppa,aku akan bahagia bila kau bahagia" Sunny membalik tubuhnya menatap Sungmin yang masih duduk dibangku taman "Tapi aku harap kau menepati janjimu oppa,hanya satu sampai dua kali bertemu dan bantu aku untuk melupakanmu"

Flashback off

"Anda bilang,hanya 1 tahun bukan?" Heechul mengangguk "Aku tidak ingin hubunganku dan tunanganku putus,syaratku aku bebas menemui tunanganku kapanpun aku mau dan aku berusaha agar tidak diketahui oleh Kyuhyun,bagaimana?"

"Ne,gwenchana" Ucap Heechul senang.

Sungmin menarik nafas lega "Aku masih ada urusan,tolong sampaikan kalau aku pergi ke Kyuhyun" Ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan pergi. Tapi tangannya di tahan, Sungmin menatap Heechul bingung.

"Bisa kau menemuinya sekali lagi kali ini?" Sungmin menarik nafas berat lalu mengangguk.

Sungmin mengikuti Heechul dari belakang,sesampainya di depan pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun, Heechul menatap Sungmin "Masuklah"

Sungmin menuruti Heechul "Hyung" Sapa Kyuhyun senang. Tapi hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Sungmin.

"Kyu, hyung harus pergi kau cepat sembuh,ne" Ucap Sungmin tulus.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan menggenggam tangan Sungmin cepat agar tidak pergi.

Sungmin mengusap tangan Kyuhyun yang menahannya "Hyung ada sedikit urusan,hyung harus pergi" Ucap Sungmin dan berusaha melepas tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ohh" Ucap Kyuhyun putus asa lalu merelakan Sungmin pergi.

"Istirahatlah"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menaruh kembali kepalanya ke bantal "Apa besok hyung akan kesini lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan menghentikan Sungmin yang ingin keluar.

"Ne" Jawab Sungmin.

Tidak berapa lama Sungmin keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun,Heechul kembali masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun menampakan kebahagiaan dan itu sudah bisa membuat Heechul lega.

"Jangan terus senyum-senyum sendiri begitu,Kyu"

"Eomma" Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya kembali. "Gomawo"

"Untuk?"

"Aku tahu semua ini adalah perbuatan eomma."

"Perbuatan apa?" Tanya Heechul polos.

"Kau yang membawa Sungmin hyung bisa sampai menjengukku kan?" Ucap Kyuhyun "Gomawo eomma"

Heechul tersenyum bahagia "Ini bukan apa-apa"

Pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun di ketuk lagi dan dijawab dengan riang oleh Kyuhyun. Donghae dan suster memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali,Kyu"

"Memang" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku senang melihatmu bahagia" Ucap Donghae lalu memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. "Semuanya baik,mungkin lusa depan kau sudah bisa pulang" Ucap Donghae setelah memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Lusa"

Donghae mengangguk "Wae? Bukanya kau yang meminta ingin cepat-cepat pulang?"

"Ah ne" Ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

.

.

Keesokan

.

.

Kyuhyun dari pagi sudah gelisah,Hangeng dan Heechul yang melihat Kyuhyun kuatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Wae,kyu?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Ani" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Tapi wajahmu,mengatakan sebaliknya. Apa ada yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Hangeng lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menunjukan wajah meyakinnya. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh ke Hangeng.

Kegelisahan Kyuhyun berlanjut sampai sore,entah apa yang membuatnya gelisah,Donghaepun juga sudah di panggil ke keruangan rawat Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

..

Waktu sudah menunjukan waktu makan malam dan tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa tenang. Hangeng yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak berubah akhirnya menegur Kyuhyun kembali.

"Kyu,kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa,appa"

Pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun di ketuk dari luar,Hangeng menjawab dan mengizinkannya masuk.

"Annyeonghaseo" Ucap sang tamu.

"Sungmin hyung" Wajah Kyuhyun berubah jadi berbinar-binar.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan membalasnya dengan senyuman "Selamat malam,ahjuma..ahjushi" Sapa Sungmin.

Hangeng kaget melihat Sungmin ada dii ruangan rawat Kyuhyun,tapi tetap menjawab sapaan Sungmin "Malam" begitupun Heechul.

"Kau menjenguk,Kyuhyun lagi malam ini?" Tanya Heechul. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Lagi?" Beo Hangeng. Hangeng lalu menatap Heechul "Kita keluar,ada yang aku bicarakan kepadamu,yeobo" Ucap Hangeng. Heechul mengikuti Hangeng keluar.

Sungmin berjalan kearah bangku di sebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

"Jauh lebih baik"

"Syukurlah" Sungmin menatap bubur dan beberapa butir obat di meja nakas "Kau tidak memakannya?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk nampan yang berisi bubur dan obat.

"Aku tidak suka makanan rumah sakit,hyung"

"Wae?"

"Bubur itu sama sekali tidak ada rasanya hyung,tidak enak" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan menampakan wajah tidak suka.

Sungmin mengambil nampannya dan menyendok buburnya "Setidak enak apapun makanannya,kau harus tetap memakannya" Ucap Sungmin lalu menyodorkan sendok yang berisi bubur kearah mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat "Aku tidak suka,aku akan meminta eomma membelikanku makanan lain nanti"

"Ani,makan ini,Kyu. Dan kalau menunggu ahjuma membeli makanan aku bisa saja sudah pulang"

"Ani,aku tidak suka hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjauhkan tangan Sungmin dan sendok dari depan mulutnya.

"Kapan kau akan sehat kalau makan saja kau tidak mau" Ucap Sungmin.

"_Itu yang aku harapkan Hyung,aku memilih tidak pernah sehat agar kau terus menjengukku di sini_" Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"AAA.." Ucap Sungmin tetap berusaha menyuapi Kyuhyun. Dan tetap sama gelengan yang Sungmin dapat. Sungmin mendapat akal untuk memaksa Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya "Sayang sekali,sepertinya hyung tidak begitu di butuhkan disini,bahkan bubur yang akan hyung suapi saja tidak diterima" Ucap Sungmin dengan memasang wajah sedih lalu menaruh kembali nampan di meja nakas dan berdiri dari duduknya."Hyung pergi,kau jangan lupa meminta ahjuma membelikanmu makanan"

Tapi Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun "Arraso..arraso aku mau memakan bubur itu,tapi kau jangan pergi hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun sedih "Tidak perlu dipaksakan kalau memang kau tidak suka,hyung per.."

"Ani aku suka" Ucap Kyuhyun memotong omongan Sungmin.

"Ani,kau tadi bilang tidak suka,hyung tidak ingin memaksamu"

"Ne,aku tidak suka makanan itu,tapi aku akan tetap memakannya. Tolong jangan pergi hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau yakin akan memakannya sampai habis?" Kyuhyun mengangguk kuat. "Arraso,hyung tidak akan pergi" Sungmin kembali ketempat duduknya semula dan mengambil nampan tadi.

"AAA.." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap sendok yang berisi bubur bingung,tapi setelah melihat Sungmin yang kembali masam dengan rela tidak rela Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya,setelah bubur itu masuk kedalam mulutnya dan berjalan menuju tenggorokannya wajah Kyuhyun berubah seperti orang tengah memakan batu yang sangat susah untuk di telan.

"Enak bukan?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa bisa menjawab. Sungmin melihat wajah Kyuhyun tadi,Sungmin sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya.

"AAA.." Ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun memelas.

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Sungmin sudah dengan tanda-tanda akan menaruh nampannya lagi.

"Ani..ani.." Ucap Kyuhyun pasrah.

Sungmin terus menyuapi Kyuhyun sampai mangkuk bubur itu bersih "Jja,selesai. Anak pintar" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun "Sekarang minum obatmu" Ucap Sungmin.

"Nanti saja hyung"

"Apa lagi alasanmu kali ini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sampai kau pulang"

"Minum sekarang,hyung harus pulang sekarang" Ucap Sungmin lalu menyodorkan mangkuk berisi obat.

Dengan tidak rela Kyuhyun meminum obatnya "Hyung,kata dokter yang merawatku,besok aku sudah bisa pulang" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah meminum obatnya.

"Hmm.. Bagus kalau begitu"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Aku akan kesepian lagi kalau aku pulang dan tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan hyung lagi" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan muka masam.

"Hyung akan mengunjungimu di rumah,kau juga bisa menemui hyung,ahjuma punya nomer telepon hyung kau minta saja nanti"

"Benar aku bisa menemui,hyung?"

"Ne,tentu saja" Ucap Sungmin lalu beranjak dari duduknya "Hyung harus pulang sekarang dan besok hyung tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang,tidak apa kan?"

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah jadi masam lagi "Ne,tidak apa"

"Ya sudah,hyung pulang dulu" Ucap Sungmin didepan pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun,tapi ketika Sungmin ingin membuka pintu ruang rawat terdengar ucapan dari luar ruangan.

"_Harus aku beritahu berapa kali kepadamu,Heenim-ah. Berhenti memaksa Sungmin_"

"_Bukankah dia sendiri yang datang kesini,kau tahu itu Hannie_"

"_Berhenti membohongiku Cho Heechul_"

"_Aku tidak berbohong_" _Ucap Heechul dengan suara serak_

"_Berhenti memaksakan kehendakmu Heechul-ah,aku mohon"_

"_Ini semua juga demi kebaikan Kyuhyun,kau tidak ingin anakmu bahagia?"_

"_Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun bahagia kalau hanya membuat orang lain tidak bahagia" Ucap Hangeng "Hentikan semuanya atau aku tidak akan pernah peduli lagi dengan Kyuhyun dan aku sendiri yang akan menghentikan semuanya"_

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Review

Kyuminsaranghae : ah iya bnr angst,gomawo udah dikasih tau + udah review ^^

Gorjazsimba : ne bakal angst,gomawo udah review ^^

Ria : Minnie oppa ga ngilang kok,kita liat nanti dapet ga pendonor jantung buat kyu,gomawo udah review ^^

Sissy : ne ini diterusin,gomawo udah review ^^

hamano misaki : gomawo udah suka karangan abal2 author ^^ gomawo udah review

winecouple : sepertinya iya,kyu jatuh cinta pd pandangan pertama,gomawo udah review ^^

Tika : ne lanjut,gomawo udah review ^^

Nerz Cici : gomawo udah blng bagus,ini lanjut kok,gomawo udah review ^^

Yefah Joyer Cloudsomnia : ne fighting kyu oppa,aku ga jamin nantinya tp liat aja nnti kyu jd seme apa seme merangkap uke #ditabokKyu gomawo udah review ^^

Sitapumpkinelf : ne lanjut ^^

JSJW407 : ne lanjut ^^


End file.
